


Take Your Time, Love

by wabadabadaba



Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingering, Flirting, I mean really, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Zayn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Zayn, Smut, based on Harry's beauty papers shoot, can anyone resist, if you can show me your ways because i can't not have harry in pretty underwear, who doesn't love harry in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "What do you want me to do?" Harry asked Zayn.Zayn licked his lips and adjusted the zoom on his camera. "Whatever makes you feel good."or the one where Harry models for Zayn again and they have sex...again.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Take Your Time, Love

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS! I don't know my dudes. I was going to leave Suppose You'll Do as a once-off but then I had this idea and I just really wanted to write power bottom Zayn so, here we go. I decided to make this a series in case I write more in this weird AU I created. And I know I only posted Suppose You'll Do this morning but fuck it? I mean why wait, you know? 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day.

Harry tried to sit still as the makeup artist applied his eyeliner and the hairstylist perfected his hair. He was excited to be chosen to be a model for Beauty Papers Magazine and when he heard Zayn was going to be the photographer, he was ecstatic. He had seen Zayn on and off the past few months; they fooled around a few times, had a few intimate photoshoots in the comforts of their homes. Harry had been eager to work with Zayn on another real set though and the anticipation of what Zayn could create was making Harry feel giddy. 

"Alright, Harry, you're all set."

Harry stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't the first time he has worn makeup for a photo shoot but it was the first time he was wearing it in front of Zayn. He wondered if it would have any effect on the photographer.

Finally, Harry walked onto the set standing in front of a white backdrop and watched as Zayn walked into the studio. Zayn's hair was getting long which Harry loved. He was wearing an oversized Harley Davidson shirt, black jeans, and vans. Harry loved Zayn's simple style and admired the fact that Zayn didn't dress to impress anyone. Zayn's attitude was very much what you see is what you get and Harry wished he could be more like that.

Since Harry was a young boy he always wished to please other people. Now that he is a model and his career is taking off, he finds himself saying no less and less. He knows it could wear him thin but he likes to please people. Zayn especially.

"Long time no see," Harry smiled when Zayn walked up to him.

Zayn rolled his eyes and fixed the color of Harry's blazer. "Yeah, a whole two weeks really feels like forever doesn't it?"

"It does," Harry agreed. "How do I look?"

Zayn smiled softly and rubbed his thumb on the little bit of hair on Harry's chin. "Gorgeous, you know you look good."

Harry shrugged. "Your opinion is what matters."

Harry watched as Zayn leaned forward, causing Harry to get excited at the thought of receiving a kiss. Zayn shook his head however and took a step back from him.

"Are you ready?"

"Baby," Harry grinned, rubbing his hands together. "You know I was born ready."

Harry's body felt like it was on fire as he modeled in front of Zayn. Zayn was encouraging as always and guiding Harry on ways to move his body. Harry found himself wanting to be perfect for Zayn, he wanted Zayn to be proud of him. 

Harry was sent off to wardrobe after a while and was changed into a pair of fishnets covering a pair of black silk underwear, black leather shorts, white socks and black Mary Jane's. Harry was nervous. He had never been in something that broke gender roles quite like the fishnets did. As he looked at himself in the mirror, makeup-free and his hair messier, Harry couldn't help but feel pretty. 

He heard his name being called from the set so he walked out of the dressing room and ignored everyone's stares as he walked in front of the camera. He watched Zayn eye him up and down, his jaw slack and his eyes hinting at mischief. 

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked Zayn.

Zayn licked his lips and adjusted the zoom on his camera. "Whatever makes you feel good."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to will his growing erection down. When he opened his eyes Zayn winked at him before taking more pictures as Harry moved in front of him. 

"Gimme a second, Harry."

Harry watched as Zayn walked away to talk to the art director. He watched as they talked amongst themselves before Zayn nodded and walked towards him again. 

"I want to try something."

"The last time you said that to me I wound up underneath you," Harry smirked. "What are you going to do this time?"

"We're going to bring a chair in here. I want you to take the shorts and socks off and put the loafers you had on earlier. Then you're going to sit in the chair."

Harry felt an odd mixture of turned on and insecure. Still, he nodded and walked off to the dressing room and removed his shoes, socks, and shorts. 

"Hey, do you mind getting Zayn?" Harry asked the hairstylist who was beginning to fuss over him.

Harry messed with his fishnets as the stylist left the room and Zayn entered moments later. 

"Hey," Zayn smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm a little nervous," Harry admitted. "I've done underwear shoots before but I was in boxers or something. Never silk lingerie and fishnets."

"You're stunning, Harry. I know I tell you that all the time but I really do mean it. I'm so lucky that I get to stare at you all day long and the fishnets," Zayn shook his head as he ran his fingers across the fabric and Harry's soft skin. "The fishnets are so sexy and the lingerie, fuck Harry, I have never seen you look so exquisite."

"Yeah?" Harry's voice came out smaller than he intended.

"Yeah babe," Zayn stepped closer to Harry and dipped his finger underneath the fabric of Harry's underwear. "Won't mind seeing you in these in my bed, begging for it."

"Fuck, Zayn. You're filthy. I have to stand in front of all those people, I can't have a hard on in front of them."

Zayn smirked and took his hand away from Harry. "Sorry baby. But look, Harry, I think you're gorgeous but if you're not comfortable with this you don't have to do it. I was the one who suggested it so I can change my mind."

Harry shook his head. "No, I can do it. I know you'll make me feel comfortable and you have a vision. I trust you."

"Come on babe, let me take your picture."

Harry followed Zayn out of the room and tried not to feel self-conscious as he walked across the set and sat down in the chair. Zayn walked up to him and moved his hair the way he wanted it and instructed Harry to relax in the chair and put one leg over the other. Harry held his breath as Zayn leaned into him so his lips were grazing his ear.

"If you're a good girl and do as I say then you can get a treat tonight."

"Fuck Zayn, please."

Zayn moved away from him and as subtlety as he could, Harry rearranged himself before Zayn started taking his picture again. 

After an agonizing thirty minutes of Harry doing everything Zayn asked of him, the shoot was done. Harry retreated to his dreaming room where he took off his shoes and fishnets but left on the lingerie. He put on his own clothes and thanked everyone on the crew before walking off to find Zayn.

"So," Harry grinned as Zayn zipped up his camera bag. "What's the verdict?"

"Meet me at my place around 8 with a bottle of wine."

Harry grinned and nodded. "See you later babe."

Harry walked off and tried to calm his racing heart as he drove to the grocery store to buy some wine. When Harry arrived home he quickly took a shower and shaved, he wanted to look good for Zayn. Harry put on the silk lingerie and walked to his closet. He put on an oversized gray sweater, black pants and his favorite pair of boots. After what felt like years it was time for Harry to leave and head over to Zayn's place. The drive took longer than anticipated and by the time Harry got there, Zayn was already home and waiting for him. When Zayn opened the door for him Harry wasted no time and kissed Zayn. He felt Zayn's hand clutch his sweater and he was pulled into the apartment and then shoved against the door. Zayn slotted himself in between Harry's legs and shoved his hand up Harry's sweater. 

"Missed you," Harry breathed in between kisses.

"You were incredible today. If I could have gotten away with it I would have made you mine on that set. Would have fucked you in the chair."

Harry groaned and kissed Zayn again, licking his way into Zayn's mouth. Zayn pulled away before things got too heated.

"Why don't you pour us some wine? I'm going over some of the pictures from today."

Harry disappeared into Zayn's kitchen and easily found the wine opener and poured two glasses before sitting next to Zayn on the couch. In between sips of wine and stolen kisses, Zayn showed Harry all of the pictures from the day. Harry attached his lips to Zayn's neck and ran his hand over Zayn's thigh. "Let's go to your room."

"Fuck, yes."

Harry clambered off the couch and raced to Zayn's room with Zayn hot on his heels. Zayn pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

"Wanted to do this all day," Zayn breathed as he slid his shirt off and took Harry's off as well.

"Yeah," Harry breathed as he sucked a love bite on Zayn's collarbone. "Loved the way you took control today, so sexy."

"Yeah?" Zayn asked. "You love it when I tell you what to do, don't you?"

Harry nodded and tugged on the waistband of Zayn's pants. "Yes."

Zayn took his sweatpants off, leaving his boxers on and stared down at Harry below him. "Take your pants off."

Zayn laid down on the bed and watched as Harry slid his pants down, revealing the underwear from the set.

"Fuck Harry, you stole them?"

Harry shrugged. "Figured they would get thrown away or something. Is this okay?"

"Yes, more than okay," Zayn licked his lips and reached out for Harry. "Come here."

Harry straddled Zayn and allowed Zayn to dominate the kiss, which left Harry feeling desperate and needy. As Zayn's hands wandered Harry's body, Harry rocked his hips against Zayn's. 

"Want you so bad, wanted you all day," Harry breathed. "I did as you asked, I did what you wanted. Was a good girl for you."

Zayn brought Harry down for another kiss as he snaked his arm around Harry's body. Harry moaned into Zayn's lips as Zayn's fingers pushed the fabric of his underwear to the side as he teased Harry's hole.

"This what you want?" Zayn asked, biting Harry's bottom lip.

"Please," Harry begged.

Harry whimpered when Zayn pulled away from him to grab the bottle of lube in his bedside table. After successfully lubing up his fingers, Harry pulled his underwear to the side and nearly fell on top of Zayn as his finger slowly pushed into his hole.

"Feels so good Zaynie. Wanna touch you," Harry panted as his hand slid over Zayn's crotch.

"Not yet love. Wanna get you opened up for me, yeah?"

Harry nodded and kissed Zayn's neck as he felt Zayn enter another finger inside him. The waistband of the underwear was hitting the tip of his cock in just the right way that Harry could hardly breathe. He reached between them and freed himself only for Zayn to stop his movements and glare at Harry.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Harry shivered and shook his head no. "But it hurt Zaynie."

Zayn removed his hand from Harry causing him to cry out and wrapped his fingers around Harry's pulsing cock. He rubbed it a few times before pulling the fabric of the underwear over him and adjusted it so it wouldn't cause Harry any unnecessary harm.

"That better?" Zayn asked to which Harry nodded. Zayn slid his boxers off of himself and looked at Harry.

"Can I?" Harry asked.

Zayn nodded so Harry wasted no time in taking Zayn's leaking member in his mouth. Zayn bucked his hips into Harry's mouth, moaning as Harry easily accepted more of him in his mouth. Harry glanced up at Zayn through his eyelashes and moaned against Zayn as Zayn tugged on Harry’s hair. With Zayn’s encouragement, Harry hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down trying to take as much of Zayn as he could. 

“Baby,” Zayn groaned. “Baby, don’t wanna cum like this.”

“How do you want it? I’ll do whatever you want.” Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Want you to ride me.” 

Harry crashed his lips onto Zayn’s and kissed him roughly. “I want that so much.”

Harry sat up and went to remove his underwear but Zayn put his hands on top of Harry’s. “No, you’re going to leave these on.”

Harry gulped and sat still as Zayn pulled a condom out of the table and handed it to Harry to apply for him. Harry applied a generous amount of lube onto Zayn’s condom covered cock and couldn’t help but tighten his grip as he tugged. 

“Princess,” Zayn said sternly.

Harry whimpered and removed his hands from Zayn’s member, even though he didn’t want to. Zayn pulled Harry’s underwear to the side as Harry helped Zayn line himself up. Harry slowly slid down on Zayn’s cock, taking him time and adjusting to Zayn’s size. 

“Take your time, love,” Zayn encouraged, pushing Harry’s hair out of his face. 

Harry placed his hands on Zayn’s chest and dipped his head back as he slowly moved his hips in a circle. Once he was getting used to the sensation, Harry rocked back and forth, smiling down at Zayn who looked at him like he had never seen anything more beautiful. With Zayn’s encouraging eyes and soft moans as Harry worked above him, Harry moved so he could move faster against Zayn. The slightly new position hit Harry in just the right spot causing him to cry out and fall on top of Zayn.

“Fuck,” Harry sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just so good.”

Harry was about to sit up again so he could keep moving but Zayn put one hand on the back of Harry’s head and the other around Harry’s back. 

“Stay still,” Zayn whispered before thrusting up into Harry. 

“Shit!” Harry cried out.

Harry clung to Zayn as he expertly thrust into Harry, hitting his prostate every time. Harry whined, and practically purred in Zayn’s ear as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

“I’m so close Zaynie, please, let me touch myself.”

“No, want you to cum in your pretty panties.”

Harry never imagined he would ever be in the position of cumming in a pair of silk underwear but he wasn’t complaining. Zayn’s confidence and reassurance made Harry feel like he was on top of the world and with each thrust, he felt close to falling off the edge into euphoria. Zayn moved his hand from the back of Harry’s head and palmed Harry’s dick above the fabric before sneaking his hand in and running his thumb over his head. 

“One more time,” Harry pleaded. “One more time baby, I’m so fucking close.”

Zayn sped up his thrusts and quickly ran his thumb over Harry’s cock before moving his hand just as Harry reached orgasm. Harry shut his eyes and muttered Zayn’s name as his cum spilled out on the underwear, creating a wet spot by the seam. Zayn held Harry close to his chest, not caring about the wet underwear and came inside the condom, his hips slowing as he worked through his own orgasm. 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn breathed, releasing his hold on Harry and spreading his arms to the side. 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he slid off of Zayn and took the condom off of him, tying it up and walking to the bathroom; nearly falling over in the process. Harry walked back into the bedroom and stood by Zayn’s bed, hands clasped behind his back as he looked at Zayn.

“What is it, baby?” Zayn asked.

“Can I take them off now?” 

Zayn smiled and nodded. “Of course you can, you’re such a good girl asking for permission.” 

Harry felt his cheeks flush again as he slid out of the underwear and discarded them in the corner of the room. He was about to lay down in bed when Zayn got up and grabbed two new pairs of boxers, handing one to Harry. 

“Now come on, let’s rest.” Harry grinned and climbed into the bed and straddled Zayn’s legs again. “Surely you’re not ready for round two already?”

“No,” Harry giggled. “I’m going to massage your thighs, you’re beautiful strong thighs. Can’t believe their power, makes me hard just thinking about it.”

Zayn growled under his breath as he tugged Harry up to him so he could kiss him and lick his way into his mouth. “I would fuck you like that every single day if you give me the chance.”

“Oh baby,” Harry smiled. “I would let you.”


End file.
